1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool bit holding device with an improved retaining effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a conventional tool bit holding device comprising an inner tube 20xe2x80x2 and an outer tube 30xe2x80x2. A compartment 11xe2x80x2 is defined in an end of the inner tube 20xe2x80x2 for receiving an end of a tool bit. A transverse hole 90xe2x80x2 is defined in the end of the inner tube 20xe2x80x2 and communicated with the compartment 11xe2x80x2. A ball 80xe2x80x2 is received in the transverse hole 90xe2x80x2 and partially engaged in a retaining groove defined in an outer periphery of the end of the tool bit, thereby retaining the tool bit in the compartment 11xe2x80x2. However, the retaining effect provided by the ball 80xe2x80x2 was found unsatisfactory such that the tool bit was apt to become disengaged from the compartment 11xe2x80x2 during operation and thus cause accidents.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool bit holding device with an improved retaining effect to thereby prevent undesired disengagement of the tool bit from the tool bit holding device during operation.
In accordance wit a first aspect of the invention, a tool bit holding device is provided and comprises an inner tube, an outer tube, and a clip. The inner tube includes an end and has a compartment. The inner tube includes an annular groove defined in an outer periphery thereof. A bottom wall defining the annular groove includes at least one slot to thereby communicate the annular groove with the compartment. The outer tube is mounted around the inner tube and slidable along a longitudinal direction of the inner tube. The clip is mounted in the annular groove of the inner tube. The clip includes at least one rectilinear section that is received in the slot and thus partially received in the compartment.
In accordance with a second aspect of to invention, a combination of a tool bit and a tool bit holding device is provided and comprises an inner tube, an outer tube, a clip, and a tool bit. The inner tube includes an end and has a compartment. The inner tube includes an annular groove defined in an outer periphery thereof. A bottom wall defining the annular groove includes at least one slot to thereby communicate the annular groove with the compartment. The outer tube is mounted around the inner tube and slidable along a longitudinal direction of the inner tube. The clip is mounted in the annular groove of the inner tube. The clip includes at least one rectilinear section that is received in the slot and thus partially received in the compartment. The tool bit has an end releasably received in the compartment of the inner tube. The rectilinear section of the clip exerts a radially inward force to the end of the tool bit, thereby securely retaining the tool bit in place.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.